


After The Party Ends

by Sea_Of_Sound



Category: Th' Faith Healers
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hinted Bisexuality, Hotels, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Of_Sound/pseuds/Sea_Of_Sound
Summary: Roxanne contemplates her life.
Kudos: 3





	After The Party Ends

She sighs, closing the door behind her. Another concert come and gone. She makes for the bathroom, undressing herself and turning the shower on. While she waits for the water to warm, she looks at herself in the mirror. There her reflection gazes back at her, long and wavy dark hair framing a pale face, blue eyes shining in the light.  
She steps into the shower, feeling the hot water against her body. The water runs through her hair, soaking it thoroughly, and the water continues down her naked form.  
Thoughts and images go through her mind, yet she pays little attention to them. Thoughts of her family back in Scotland, the fans at the shows, the cute guy fan outside the venue, her friends who practically stayed by her side all the time...  
She turns the water off, stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. She walks over to her bed, allowing the towel to drop at her feet. Her mind is blank now.  
She picks up the remote, switching the television on. The first thing that comes up: the riots in Los Angeles. She sighs, shaking her head, and changes the channel. The music channel, some pop group that'll probably be forgotten in another decade. The next channel, some bland primetime soap. The channel after that, an advert break.  
 _Bzzzt. _  
She puts the remote down on the nightstand. Her hands go to her face. She wondered why life was suddenly unappealing to her. She turns over, looking out the window at the other buildings and towers in the distance. She wishes she could be somewhere far from here.  
A knock on the door startles her, and quickly she throws on a robe and answers the door.  
A young hotel attendant, Daisy, presents some wine to her.  
"Oh, thank you," she says, and watches the young woman walk away down the hall before closing the door again. She wonders if she could...  
She shakes her head. It wouldn't be right, since the woman's on the job. Besides, the woman is probably straight anyway.  
She opens the wine, setting it down on the nightstand and taking off her robe, tossing it onto a nearby chair. She takes a huge gulp of the liquid, feeling the slight burn in her throat. She wonders how all of this came to be, and why she wasn't as happy tonight. More of the liquid fills her mouth, which she swallows down without a second thought. The lights outside shine into her window. She hears the city life outside. She sighs again, putting down the now-empty bottle. For now, it seems to be too much for her.  
She stands, walking into the bathroom again. She decides to take a piss, and as she does so, more thoughts run through her mind. She shakes them away, they're too much. She finishes, standing again and flushing. She makes her way to the sink, robotically washing her hands. She brushes her teeth afterwards, deciding to call it a night.  
She turns the lights out behind her, then walks over to the window, pulling the curtains and then climbing back into bed. And as she turns out the light and closes her eyes, she hopes to herself that one day, she'll finally be happy.__


End file.
